Baby Mike!
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: Mike mendadak menjadi balita! penyebabnya? tentu saja karena dia membuka kotak hadiah aneh yang berasal dari sang author! apakah para animatronic bisa menjaga Mike dalam keadaanya begini? apakah mereka tetap ingin memasukan Mike kedalam kostum? apakah Freddy kuat iman /salah/ Mind to Read and Review? Gak pinter buat summary /maybe ada sedikit hint FredMike?/
1. Chapter 1 : Mike jadi balita!

**Salam kenal para fandom FNaf :D**

 **Ini fanfic pertama di fandom ini, maafkan Lice ada kesalahan dalam tiap chara dan keanehan yang Lice buat**

 **Mungkin fanfic ini ada hint FredMike (walau dikit mungkin?)**

 **Oke, sekian dan terima kasih :D**

 **Warning : GaJe, aneh, Humor garing, abal, Lebay, Hint!, Author masuk!?** **, TYPO, Miss TYPE.**

 **Warning : FNaF Milik Scott C** **a** **wt** **h** **on untuk selamanya, jika milik Lice, bakalan Lice buat FNaF World ada hint FredMike-nya /ngaco.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

* * *

 **02.00 di Pizzeria Freddy Fazbear**

Mike merasa bosan, dengan bosannya dia melihat-lihat di camera apa yang para animatronic lakukan di tempat mereka masing-masing

Chica seperti biasa berada di dapur, Foxy masih di dalam ruangannya sendiri, Freddy berada di Stage, dan Bonnie berada di ruang makan.

Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di lokasi mereka masing-masing

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka berusaha menangkapnya dan memasukkannya kedalam kostum.

'Mungkin mereka mulai menyerah karena gagal memasukan ku kedalam kostum selama 6 bulan ini' batin Mike dan sesegera mungkin menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku yakin mereka merencanakan sesuatu kepadaku, aku yakin itu"

Sesuatu menangkap penghilatannya, dibawah mejanya terdapat sebuah kotak hadiah yang aneh. Segera ia ambil dan berpikir apakah ini aman?

Ia melihat sebuah surat berada diatas kotak itu, tertulis :

" **Hello, tuan Michael Schmidt**

 **Aku punya hadiah untukmu, kuharap kau suka dengan hadiah ini**

 **Kau tidak tahu siapa aku tapi aku tahu siapa kau.**

 **Menyeramkan? Aku memang sengaja buat kau berpikir demikian**

 **Bukalah kotak ini agar kau tahu apa isinya :3**

 **Aku memberimu peringatan untuk hati-hati**

 **-Kuroshi Chalice-**

 **P.S dari keinginan terpendam Lice : Hei, bisakah kau bersikap menjadi bayi manja ke Freddy? Aku ingin melihatmu bersama Freddy :D"**

Mike memandang surat itu dengan jijik

Bagaimana tidak jijik?! Di P.S dia disuruh bertingkah menjadi bayi manja ke robot beruang pembunuh itu?! Lebih baik ia di masukin kedalam kostum dibandingkan bertingkah seperti itu ke mahluk yang selama ini berusaha membunuhnya.

Karena dari sananya diaa penasaran apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu, ia segera membukannya perlahan-lahan dan…

BOOOM!

Sebuah asap menutupi ruang penjaga malam tersebut.

* * *

Para animatronic terperanjat kaget mendengar sebuah ledakan dari ruang Mike.

Chica segera keluar dari tempat sucinya tersebut dan menemukan Freddy, Bonnie dan Foxy berlari kearah tempat Mike berada.

keempat mesin tersebut saling bertatapan dengan mata mereka berkata "Apa yang terjadi pada Mike?", Freddy lah yang pertama memalingkan kepalanya dan segera berlari ke sumber suara diikuti sesamanya (?)

Chica segera mengikuti ketiga temannya itu karena penasaran.

Padahal mereka sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk menjebak Mike, dan berharap tidak ada seseorang selain mereka berhasil membunuh penjaga malam mereka itu.

Saat mereka sampai di ruang yang mereka tuju, sesuatu membuat mereka kaget

"...Mike?" salah satu dari mereka berhasil memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

* * *

Dia merasa matanya berat, dan selain itu Mike merasa ia melayang-layang di udara.

Samar-samar ia mendengarkan sebuah suara.

Suara siapa itu? Perasaan di apartemennya tidak ada siapapun kecuali dia, dan dia perasaan juga tidak ada di rumah. Ia terakhir berada di Pizzeria, selain itu disana juga tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dia dan keempat anima-

Mendadak Mike membuka matanya khawatir kalau para monster itu berhasil menangkapnya karena kelalaiannya tidur di tempat berbahaya seperti ini.

Dia melihat Freddy di depannya, mukanya beruangnya yang besar itu makin keliatan besar. bukan dia dan ke tiga monster itu saja yang kelihatan besar, sekeliling kelihatan berubah dan menjadi besar.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya" senyuman besar Freddy makin membuat Mike berpikir enggak-enggak.

Mike merasa waktunya sebentar lagi tiba setelah melihat senyuman psikopat –menurut dia- Freddy.

"Siapa kau, mahluk kecil?" tanya Chica dengan senyuman besar di paruhnya itu.

Tunggu...

Kenapa mahluk ayam-yang-mirip-bebek ini memanggilnya mahluk kecil?

Hellooo, dia berumur 21 tahun. Tinggi badannya memang lebih kecil dari ke empat mahluk titisan satan itu (?) –menurut dia- tapi tinggi badannya ini termasuk standard dan sudah di uji di IPB dan ITB.

"Apaw makshud muw, ayam?. Apahkaw kauw telbhentul thadi shampai luhpa dhengan olang yang ingwin kalian bunuwh selama iniw? " Mike merasa suaranya berubah menjadi terdengar lebih muda. Bukan itu saja, ia merasa logat omongannya terasa lebih aneh dan lebih mirip...anak kecil?

Entah ini faktor ilusi mata atau apa, ia melihat keempat robot iblis itu membelalak matanya, bahkan entah bagaimana rahang bawah foxy jatuh kebawah yang membuat sang pemiliki kerepotan mengembalikannya lagi ke tempat semula.

"ASTAGA?! MIKE?!" pekik para animatronic itu kaget, min Freddy yang hanya diam sambil tersenyum bingung.

Mike melihat tatapan kebingungan dan kaget para animatronic itu merasa ingin merangkak ke dalam bawah kolong meja dan bersembunyi disana berharap mahluk-mahluk itu tidak menatapnya lagi.

"Kenapaw kalian menathap kuw sepherti ituw?" tanya Mike kesal.

"..." Semuanya hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apakah kita harus mengubah rencana kita sementara?" tanya Bonnie sambil menatap Freddy yang sedang... menggendongnya?, what!?

Mike segera menelan ludahnya mendengar perkataan polos Bonnie

Tuh kan, mereka memang merencanakan sesuatu padanya!

"Sementara rencana kita tunda dulu, melihat keadaan Mike seperti ini. Aku yakin dia tidak bisa bermain 'game' kita sementara ini" ucap Freddy tenang "Bonnie, ambil cermin di belakang panggung. Aku yakin dia penasaran apa yang terjadi." Bonnie segera mengangguk dan pergi dari ruang kerja Mike untuk mengambil benda yang disuruh leader mereka itu.

Game?! Jadi permainan hidup dan mati ini hanya permainan untuk mereka?! Apakah mereka tidak memikirkan hidup itu sangat berharga dan bukan mainan yang untuk di permainkan dengan entengnya

Mike merasa kesal mendengarnya.

Ia segera memukul dada Freddy –yang berada sangat dekat darinya-

"KAUW! KAUW BELANINYA MENGAWKAN INI SEMUA HANYA PELMAINAN?! KALIAN PIKIL HIDUP ITUW PANTWAS DIPELMAINKAN?!" Mike memukul-mukul Freddy dengan tangan kecil nya itu.

Tunggu- tangan kecil?!

Mike segera menghentikan kegiatan memukul beruang jejadian itu dan segera melihat tangannya.

Tangannya menjadi kecil! Bukan hanya itu saja kakinya juga senasib!

Ia segera memegang pipinya, terasa empuk dan chubby.

"Kelihatannya tanpa cermin kau sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi padamu, Mike" ucap Freddy sambil menatap Mike dengan tatapan simpati.

Foxy dan Chica hanya bisa menahan tawa akan nasib menyedihkan Mike tersebut.

Mike hanya membantu tanpa menyadari Bonnie datang sambil membawa cermin yang diminta dan segera menyerahkannya ke leadernya tersebut.

"Lihatlah sendiri agar lebih percaya apa yang terjadi" ucapnya dan menyodorkan cermin itu ke Mike.

"WHAT THWE FUWCK?! AKUW JADHI BALITA?!"

 **Chapter 1 –end-**

* * *

 **Aneh, ya Lice tahu ini aneh *gegulingan***

 **Maafkan kesalahan Lice (_ _) Lice gak tahu apakah fanfic ini pantas di update atau tidak :D**

 **Tolong kritik dan sarannya ya? Dan juga tolong beritahu apakah fanfic aneh ini pantas di lanjutkan atau tidak :D**

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Freddy POV

**Btw, ini chapter dengan pandangan para Animatronic tentang apa yang terjadi pda Mike di chapter 1 (mungkin bakalan singkat)**

 **Rencananya chapter 1 diremake agar keliatan perasaan mereka, cuman Lice bingung mau taruh dimana jadinya disini aja XD /slap!**

 **Warning : Kaya chapter sebelumnya,OOC** **khusus nya Freddy , hint makin meraja rela karena ini POV Freddy QwQ**

 **Disclaimer : FNaF punya Scott Cawthon**

 **~Happy Reading~**

* * *

-Freddy POV-

Dapat kudengar pintu depan terbuka, yang kuyakini itu adalah Mike atau dengan nama panjang Michael Schmidt.

Entah kenapa akhir setengah tahun ini aku memiliki perasaan aneh pada penjaga malam satu itu, dan kuyakini semuanya juga sama.

Dia berbeda diantara yang lain

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin karena auranya yang terdapat kesedihan itu? Ataukah mata yang pernah mengalami pahitnya hidup di dunia manusia tapi tetap ingin maju kedepan? Ataukah karena walau takut ia tetap selalu ada disini seolah-olah ingin membuat kami bisa terbiasa dengan keberadaannya? Atau karena dia merupakan penjaga malam yang satu-satunya terlama dan paling lama bertahan hidup dari serangan kita?

Aku tidak tahu yang pasti

Ini perasaan yang aneh buat ku dan aku yakin yang lainnya juga

Tapi apapun yang terjadi ' _game'_ ini tidak boleh terhenti sampai ia dimasukkan ke dalam kostum.

Dan tentu saja yang akan membunuhnya adalah **aku** , yang lainnya hanya memancingnya kehabisan tenaga atau mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Siapapun yang membunuh **Mike** kecuali **aku** akan kuhancurkan **mereka**

"Sudah jam 12" ucap Chica pelan kepadaku.

"Apakah rencana akan dijalankan sekarang?" tanya Bonnie.

Dapat kurasakan tatapan Foxy kearahku dari tempatnya itu

Heh, mereka rupanya menunggu konfirmasi dariku. Tentu saja, karena **Mike** milikku.

Bahkan Golden Freddy pun mengerti keinginanku dan memilih untuk berdiam diri di tempatnya yang entah ada dimana.

"Tidak, kita tunggu sampai jam di tentukan, dan buat dia lengah lalu kita serang dia" ucapku tenang

"Kalau tidak lengah juga?" tanya Chica kurang yakin.

"Kita lanjutkan sampai besok dan besok seterusnya sampai dia mempercayai kita baru kita serang" ucapku tenang

Yeah, aku tahu pemikiranku cukup licik. Tapi hey, semua orang yang pintar dalam strategi pasti akan mengambil langkah yang tidak di duga musuh, sekalipun juga dalam menusuk dari belakang.

"Sementara kita tidak ke tempat Mike sampai di yakinkan dia lengah" ucapku dan mendapatkan jawaban dari semua yang ada disana

Chica dan Bonnie segera turun dari panggung dan pergi entah kemana aku tidak perlu tahu.

Foxy memilih untuk tetap di tempatnya, entah apa yang ia lakukan disana.

Dan aku memilih untuk tetap diam di atas panggung dan menunggu waktunya tiba.

Lihat lah Mike

Malam ini atau tidak lama lagi

Permainan ini akan selesai

Tentu saja dengan **tanganku** tentunya

* * *

Sudah 2 jam kami tidak berusaha menyerangnya, ku yakin dia mulai curiga dengan tingkah kami.

Karena dapat kurasakan camera yang memperhatikanku terkadang menyala dan mati.

Kelihatannya rencana akan dilanjutkan sampai besok rupanya.

Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena setiap rencana pasti menunggu sampai waktunya tiba sampai rencana itu berhasil.

BOOM!

Terdengar sebuah suara ledakan yang membuatku hampir menjatuhkan mic yang sedang ku bersihkan.

Apa yang terjadi?!

Dapat kurasakan tiap mesinku bergerak lebih keras dan kuyakini suaranya terdengar keras bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Suara itu dari tempat Mike berada!

Dan mesin-mesin di dalam tubuhku makin bergerak keras seolah-olah itu seperti jantung manusia yang berdetak kencang.

Apa ada seseorang yang sedang berusaha membunuh **Mike** ku?

Tanpa sadar aku menggeram akibat pikiranku tersebut.

Apakah perbuatan Chica? Bonnie? Foxy? Atau kah Golden Freddy?

Tidak, Chica, Bonnie dan Foxy tidak mungkin melanggar perintahku. Dan Golden Freddy juga tidak akan ikut campur dalam urusanku asalkan manusia itu tidak mengganggunya.

Lalu siapa?

Terdengar geramanku semakin keras

Akan kucabik-cabik manusia yang berusaha mengambil **Mike** ku!

Dapat kulihat di tempat Foxy, Tirai nya terbuka dan menampakan Foxy yang keluar dari tempatnya dan menatapku bingung

"Apakah suara ledakan itu dari tempat Mike?" tanya Foxy menanyakan ku bingung "Itu tidak seperti rencana kan?"

Aku menjawabnya dengan gelengan dan segera berlari bersama Foxy ke sumber suara.

Dan Bonnie keluar dari ruang makan dan menemukan kami sedang berlari.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanyanya panik dan segera mengejar kami karena aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya kepada kelinci ungu satu ini.

Tidak berselang lama kami berlari, kami menemukan Chica membuka pintu dapur dan menatap kami bingung

Tentu saja seperti kejadian kelinci ungu itu, aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya ke pada ayam mirip bebek ini.

Kami berempat semakin dekat dengan ruang dimana Mike berada.

Asap, kenapa di ruangan ini banyak asap?!

Aku berdecak pelan berharap yang lain tidak mendengarnya, apa boleh buat aku jarang melakukan hal seperti ini.

Setelah asap itu mulai hampir menghilang, sebuah sosok kecil menangkap penglihatan kami.

"...Mike?" suaraku memecahkan keheningan tempat ini.

* * *

Kenapa bisa ada anak kecil berada disini!? Kemana Mike?

Pikirku keras sambil menggendong anak kecil ini berharap dia nyaman di gendonganku ini.

"Waah, anak ini manis sekali" ucap Chica sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut coklat kehitamannya itu.

Coklat kehitaman?

Kenapa terlihat familiar anak ini?

"Tapi apakah anak i-ini terlihat familiar?" tanya Bonnie sepikiran denganku.

"Mungkin hanya pikiran lu aja kali, kelinci janda" ejek Foxy.

"AKU GAK JANDA! MENTANG-MENTANG WARNAKU WARNA JANDA!" pekikan Bonnie membuatku ingin tutup telinga.

"Bonnie! Jangan teriak! Kau seperti cewe aja suaramu itu!" omel Chica sambil menutup telinga anak bayi ini berharap anak bayi ini tidak terbangun akibat suara berisik Bonnie

"Hahaha, kau dimarahin Chica, Kelinci ungu janda" ejek Foxy.

"Foxy, berhentilah mengejek Bonnie" ucapku tenang.

Kenapa nih dua mahluk tidak pernah akur? Bahkan sebelum _bite '87_ pun mereka tidak pernah akur juga.

"Urghh..." terdengar suara kecil yang membuatku dan yang lainnya menatap ke sumber suara.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya" dapat kurasakan senyumanku mengembang, anak ini manis sekali! Mata biru terangnya membuatku ingat pada Mike yang belum sempat kumasukan kedlam kostum dan dia sudah menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Entah apakah cuman salah lihat atau apa, dapat kulihat ekspresi anak ini seperti ketakutan seolah-olah kami akan memakannya saat itu juga.

Kenapa dia ketakutan? Padahal kami tidak akan melukai anak kecil, khususnya yang semuda ini. Jadi kenapa... dia takut?

"Siapa kau, mahluk kecil?"tanya Chica dengan senyuman di paruhnya.

Bagus Chica, tanya yang ringan-ringan agar manusia kecil ini tidak ketakutan.

Tapi kenapa anak ini memandang kami dengan tatapan bingung,

Apa yang terjadi?

"Apaw makshud muw, ayam?. Apahkaw kauw telbhentul thadi shampai luhpa dhengan olang yang ingwin kalian bunuwh selama iniw? " sontak ucapan mahluk kecil ini membuatku terperanjat kaget dan tentu saja yang lainnya juga memiliki respon seperti ku. Khususnya Foxy yang sampai rahang bawahnya copot membuatnya kesusahan untuk mengembalikannya kembali.

Ejekan ini... terasa familiar...

Aku segera menatap wajahnya, check. Matanya, check. Kata-katanya, check. Rambutnya, check.

Oke, ku yakini ini adalah manusia yang dari tadi kucari.

Tapi... bagaimana bisa dia menjadi anak kecil?

"ASTAGA?! MIKE?!" pekik Chica, Bonnie dan Foxy bersamaan.

Mereka kaget. Yep, ini sesuatu yang diluar nalar pikiranku.

"Kenapaw kalian menathap kuw sepherti ituw?" terdengar suara cadelan Mike yang terlihat kesal menambah keimutannya.

Yak, memang kuakui baik versi dewasa dan versi anak kecilnya dia manis sekali untuk di lihat.

"..." Semuanya hanya terdiam, dapat ku ketahui mereka pasti berpikir apa yang sudah terjadi sekarang.

"Apakah kita harus mengubah rencana kita sementara?" tanya Bonnie sambil menatapku.

Dapat ku dengar suara Mike menelan ludahnya karena ketakutan.

Entah karena memang sudah progamku sampai tidak bisa melukai Mike yang menjadi kecil ini atau karena faktor lain

Tapi yang pasti untuk sementara ini aku (atau kami) tidak akan melukainya sampai dia kembali seperti semula, barulah kami memburunya kembali.

Aku yakin semuanya sepemikiran denganku makanya Bonnie menanyakan soal Rencana itu tadi.

"Sementara rencana kita tunda dulu, melihat keadaan Mike seperti ini. Aku yakin dia tidak bisa bermain 'game' kita sementara ini" ucap ku tenang "Bonnie, ambil cermin di belakang panggung. Aku yakin dia penasaran apa yang terjadi." Bonnie segera mengangguk dan pergi dari ruang kerja Mike untuk mengambil benda yang disuruh ku tadi.

Aku yakin dia kebingungan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Dapat kulihat wajah Mike yang menunjukkan kekesalan, entah apa yang membuatnya kesal sampai memukul-mukul dadaku –karena paling dekat untuknya dan mudah digapainya mungkin?- walau itu tidak terasa sakit sama sekali, melainkan geli. Heh, dia semakin manis saja dalam wujud ini.

"KAUW! KAUW BELANINYA MENGAWKAN INI SEMUA HANYA PELMAINAN?! KALIAN PIKIL HIDUP ITUW PANTWAS DIPELMAINKAN?!" Mike memukul-mukul ku dengan tangan kecilnya.

Oh... ternyata itu toh yang membuatnya kesal

Kenapa dia marah?

Padahal ini hanyalah permainan?

Kenapa tidak terima soal hidup yang tidak bisa dipermainkan

Manusia memang aneh.

Dapat kulihat Mike menatap tangannya lalu memegang pipi tembemnya tersebut

"Kelihatannya tanpa cermin kau sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi padamu, Mike" ucapku merasa kasihan melihat dia kaget seperti itu.

Foxy dan Chica hanya bisa menahan tawa akan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Mike

Yah, tidak dapat kusalahkan kenapa mereka ingin tertawa. Jika melihat ekspresi Mike yang manis itu kaget pasti sangat lucu.

Mike terlihat hanya membantu tanpa menyadari Bonnie datang sambil membawa cermin yang kuminta tadi, aku yakin dengan ini dia akan tahu kenyataan yang ia hadapi sekarang

Walau begitu aku senang juga melihat keadaannya seperti ini.

Dia semakin manis...

"Lihatlah sendiri agar lebih percaya apa yang terjadi" ucapku sambil menyodorkan cermin setengah badan itu kearah Mike yang membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"WHAT THWE FUWCK?! AKUW JADHI ANAK BAYI?!"

Heh, walau masih kecil ucapannya kalimatnya masih kurang sopan

Anak nakal yang mengeluarkan kata tidak sopan harus **dihukum**

Bersiaplah untuk belajar namanya tata krama dari ku, Mike

Fufufufu~

 **Chapter 2 –end-**

* * *

 **Ah, yes~ ini POV nya Freddy, sebenarnya hintnya sudah bertebaran dimana-mana, dan Freddy sebenarnya ada tanda-tanda.**

 **Tapi namanya robot pembunuh, dia masih belum mengerti apa itu suka**

 **Jadi wajar kalau dianggap dia itu hanyalah keanehan dan tetap ingin membunuh Mike dan pada akhirnya lebih ngarah posesif soal hanya dia yang boleh membunuhnya karena itu adalah miliknya, ah yes, mirip yandere gitu hahaha /slap! /please don't kill me.**

 **Sebenarnya bagian ingin membunuh Mike itu terinspirasi dari Ambar Albatros-san :D akhirnya jadi nyampur inspirasinya kesini /maklum kalo aneh jadinya.**

 **Maaf bukan chapter lanjutan hanya chapter POV nya Freddy :''D hanya ingin memperjelas kenapa pada akhirnya robot pemnbunuh ini tertarik pada Mike dan tidak jadi membunuhnya**

 **Mereka tidak membunuhnya karena keadaannya masih balita kecil, namanya juga robot anak-anak slash robot pembunuh juga slash mereka mana bisa melukai anak kecil :'D pasti mereka jadi tipe akan melindungi anak kecil apapun yang terjadi :'''D begitu...**

 **Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya, NanyKitsune, Ambar Albatross, dan bwabwabwa :D**

* * *

 **Balas review yang tidak login :**

* * *

 _ **Bwabwabwa :**_

 **Setelah satu tahun lamanya gak kesini, dan langsung disuguhi fic dimana Mikenya jadi kecil, plus ada hint FredMike…**

 **Ai loph yu pul author :'v**

 **LANJUTIN INI FIC AHHH MASIH MAU LIAT MIKE YANG TSUNDERE NAN IMUT INI JADI BALITA**

 ** _Waw, sudah setahun *w* selamat anda beruntung kembali lagi dan melihat fanfic gaje Lice ini XD_**

 ** _Apa boleh buat asupan FredMike sedikit jadinya mau nambahin OTP satu ini QwQ_**

 ** _I loph yu too, bwa-san ;) /cieee._**

 ** _Sudah lanjut ;D maaf baru POV Freddy tentang chapter sebelumnya :''D_**

 ** _Btw, Lice masih kesusahan buat Mike tsunderenya jadi maaf jika chapter selanjutnya dia kurang tsun-tsun._**

 ** _Terima kasih atas reviewnya :D_**

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Dan semua di mulai sekarang

**Update :D  
Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya, **_**nanykitsune, dan Inelle :D**_

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh ;) dan ngelantur QwQ**

 **BTW, Lice membuat Foxy berbicara dengan kata Elu-gue. Karena dia robot bajak laut jadi bahasanya tidak perlu yang sopan dong ;)**

 **Cekidot!**

 **Warning : Lebay, alur kecepetan, typo, Miss type, ngaco, OOC, absurd, etc**

 **Disclaimer : Yang pasti FNaF milik Scott Cawthon, Lice cuman punya hak cipta (?) pada fanfic ini.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

* * *

" _WHAT THWE FUWCK_?! AKUW JADHI ANAK BAYI?!" pekik Mike tidak percaya kalau dia menjadi anak balita.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mike. Balita itu tidak boleh bicara sekasar itu" Freddy memperingatkan bahasa Mike yang tidak boleh dikatakan oleh anak kecil seharusnya.

"Akuw bukwan balitwa! Akuw belumul 20 tahun tauwk!" pekik Mike kesal "Dawn belhentilah beltingkah kauw ituh mamahkuw, Fazfuck!" tambahnya.

"Hei, Mikey. Jangan mengatakan bahasa yang tidak sopan" Chica mulai ikut-ikutan memperingati bahasa kasar yang Mike gunakan "Oke?" tanyanya sambil memegang hidung kecil Mike dengan sayapnya yang berwarna kuning tersebut.

"Oh, oh, panggil aku kak Bonnie, Mike! Aku akan mengajarkanmu bahasa yang sopan dan menurut EYD yang benar, sebagai kakak aku harus begitu!" Bonnie mulai hiperaktif.

"Akuw tidahk ingawt punyah kakak aneh sepeltimu" ucapan Mike dengan tatapan _blank_ nya itu sontak membuat kelinci ungu itu pundung di pojokan ruangan.

"Hah! Lihat dia tidak mau bersama lu, kelinci ungu!" ejek Foxy "Gue yakin lu mau bersama paman Foxy kan?" tanya Foxy sambil memainkan tangan kecil Mike.

"Tidawk" jawab Mike tegas dan jelas

 **CRACK!**

Terdengar suara dari dalam tubuh Foxy retak, mungkin jika dia punya hati mesin bisa aja hati mesinnya retak akibat ucapan dingin Mike yang sudah menjadi bayi lucu tersebut.

Foxy pada akhirnya mengikuti jejak sang kelinci berwarna janda tersebut.

"Ah, ah, ah~ Mikey tidak boleh kejam sama kakak dan pamanmu tersebut" ucap Chica sambil mengelus pelan pipi Mike.

 _Sejak kapan mereka jadi kakak dan pamanku?,_ batin Mike kesal

"Bagaimana kalau kau panggil Chica itu papa?" tanya Chica dengan penuh harap.

"Dan panggil aku mamah" sambung Freddy dengan senyuman.

' _Bukankah posisi yang kalian pilih itu kebalik dari gender kalian seharusnya?'_ batin Mike sambil sweatdropped

 **KRUYUUUKKK!**

Perut kecil Mike berkumandang menandakan kalau Mike lapar.

Tentu saja suara perut Mike yang terdengar jelas itu membuat semua _animatronic_ tersebut memandangnya yang spontan membuat empunya memerah malu.

"Oh, ada yang lapar rupanya~" ucap Freddy kelihatan senang sambil menggendong Mike tersebut "Tenang aku akan menyusuimu" sontak ucapan Freddy membuat Mike bergindik

' _NIH ROBOT KEHILANGAN BEBERAPA BAUTNYA YA?!'_ batin Mike sambil merinding mendengar ucapan Freddy yang mulai ngaco.

"Hahaha, Freddy. Kau lupa kita itu robot" ucap Chica sambil memukul Freddy pelan "Jangan bercanda seperti itu"

 _Oh ternyata cuman candaan toh_ , batin Mike sambil menghela nafas.

Sungguh, pasti absurd sekali kalau beruang mesum itu –apa?- mau menyusui dia beneran, apalagi dia itu robot dan kalau tidak salah dia itu jantan juga kan?.

Kalau Chica yang mengusulkan yang nyusui dia sih masih waras lah. Lah ini... FREDDY YANG NGUSULIN DIA MAU NYUSUI! SELAIN JANTAN -?- DIA JUGA SEEKOR ROBOTKAN?!

Oke bukannya perkataan ini jadi mirip yang diatas?

"Aku akan mencarikan susu bayi di dapur, mungkin masih ada stoknya" ucap Chica sambil pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah dijamin Chica makin jauh dari lorong, Freddy mengakat Mike seposisi dengan mukannya.

"Nah hanya kita berdua saja, Mike" ucap Freddy dengan senyumannya –yang dianggap Mike itu sebagai senyuman mesum- yang membuat Mike menatap Freddy horror.

Di latar belakang terdengar suara Foxy dan Bonnie berkata "Kami masih ada disini, Freddy" cuman sayangnya tidak di hiraukan oleh beruang jejadian ini.

* * *

Setiba Chica kembali ke ruang kerja Mike, dia menemukan Freddy melempar-lempar Mike keatas yang membuat Mike –tanpa sadar- tertawa senang.

Sungguh kelihatannya insting Mike sebagai bayi bangkit sehingga hanya lemparan kecil membuatnya tertawa senang dan meminta lagi untuk di lempar keatas.

Chica yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis, dia berjalan masuk tanpa memperdulikan Bonnie dan Foxy meminta Freddy gantian.

"Freddy, hati-hati. Jangan kelebihan tenaga pas melemparnya" Chica mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja tidak akan terjadi apa-"

 **HOEEEEKKKK**

Mike muntah di muka Freddy yang sedang melemparnya tersebut.

"..." hening, semuanya membatu

"..." masih hening, sampai Freddy menangkap Mike pun keadaan masih sama.

"Pfft..." terdengar suara tahan tawa Mike yang memecahkan keheningan.

"HAHAHA! LASAKAN ITU FAZFUCK!" tawa Mike yang mulai kehilangan logat bayinya, oh ternyata Mike mulai bandel ke mama Freddy rupanya~.

Freddy hanya tersenyum kearah Mike walau begitu dia kelihatan kesal, dia segera menarik dasi kupu-kupu Bonnie tanpa memperdulikan protesan sang pemilik dan mulai mengelap muka Mike yang habis muntah itu sambil mengelitikinnya.

"AHAHAHAHA! HENTIKAAAAN!" tawa Mike sambil di elap mulutnya dan di kelitikin Freddy.

Foxy hanya tertawa melihat nasib menyedihkan pemimpin mereka itu karena mukanya kena muntahan bayi lucu tersebut, Chica hanya tersenyum geli dan Bonnie hanya bisa pundung melihat nasib dasinya tersebut.

"Oke, berhenti bermain-main. Bukankah kau lapar, Mike?" tanya Chica sambil memegang botol susu Mike untuk di ukur suhunya.

' _Bermain-main seperti ini juga bukan keinginanku, bebek!'_ batin Mike mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena Chica salah pengertian apa yang terjadi ' _Aku dibully beruang jejadian ini tau!'_ tambahnya sambil makin mengembungkan pipinya yang makin membuat penghuni disana berpikiran sama ' _manisnya~'_ batin para _animatronic_ melihat _pout_ nyaMike.

"Berikan kepadaku" ucap Freddy meminta botol susu yang dipegang Chica.

Chica mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan pemimpinnya tersebut, Freddy segera mengambil botol susu yang diberikan Chica kepadanya. Dan Freddy mulai menyusui Mike dengan botol susu tersebut.

"Minumnya pelan-pelan, kalau keselak kita bisa kerepotan" terang Freddy sambil menyusui Mike.

"Akuw juga... *gulp* udah tau... *gulp* itu, Fazfuck!" omel Mike disela-sela disusuin Freddy.

"Kelihatannya sementara ini kita akan mengurusi kau, Mike" pekik Chica tiba-tiba dengan senang

Sontak ucapan Chica membuat Mike keselek air susu yang membuat Freddy menepuk-nepuk punggung Mike pelan.

"Sudah kubilang minumnya pelan-pelan" ucap Freddy sambil tersenyum geli.

"A.. *cough* apwa maksud *cough* mu tadi?" tanya Mike sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Kita akan mengurusi mu selama kau dalam keadaan seperti ini" Chica mengulang maksud perkataannya tersebut.

Mike menatap bebek-mengaku-ayam itu dengan tatapan horror.

"APWAAAA?!" pekiknya dengan logat bayinya yang keluar

 **-chapter 2 end-**

* * *

 **Yak, selesai :D**

 **Maaf kan Lice jika ada kesalahan,**

 **Awalnya mau buat Freddy sifatnya agak mirip dengan desainnya Risa ( _ _) /Desain Risa terlalu manis soalnya.**

 **Cuman entah kenapa jadi melenceng ke desain Lice yang agak** _ **uhuk**_ **mesum** _ **uhuk**_ **tolong abaikan baris ini.**

* * *

 **Balasan Review :**

* * *

 **nanykitsune**

 **Gyaa kenapa endingnya gantung,nany jadi baper freddy mau ngapain mike senpai mana freddynya posesif banget lagi kyaa*fangirlingan*.  
Kapan update lagi senpai?.**

 _ **Yaah, jangan baper, Ny :'D  
Mike mau di apa-apain sama Mike XDD /slap**_

 _ **Freddy itu menurut Lice tipe possesif :3 dibalik muka senyuman uhukmesumnyauhuk disana ada ke possesifan XDD /slap jadi maklum kalau Freddy itu super possesif ke Mike :3**_

 _ **Udah update kok~ ;)**_

* * *

 **Inelle**

 **Shuit(?), saya baru nemu sekarang. Shuit(?), sekarang valentine. Shuit(?) sekarang ultah husbando #plakplak.**

 **Mike jadi balita hm~ Unyuh hmm~ What thwe fuwk akuw jadhi bayi hm~**

 **Niat-niatlah melanjutkan fic ini sayang~ saya menunggu ya~**

 **Okereviewinitakjelassangatjadisayamintamaaf #slapslap**

 _ **Maklum namanya juga fanfic baru jadinya baru ketemu sekarang XD**_

 _ **Husbando? Mas Freddy ultah? OwO /kenapa nyambung dia?. Freddy husbando Lice juga XD /slap**_

 _ **Yep, yep, saking unyunya para Animatronic gak tega ngebunuh Mike versi balita.**_

 _ **Yep, walau masih balita omongannya masih 'warna-warni' yang membuat Freddy merasa musti mengajari Mike arti tata bahasa yang sopan :3**_

 _ **Udah update kok, say~**_

 ** _Lice akan selalu niat mengupdatenya agar anda tidak lama menunggu, say! ;D_**

 _ **Gapapa, Lice juga balasan reviewnya aneh juga QwQ**_

* * *

 **Mind to Review? :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Foxy sang pengasuh (1)

**Chapter 3 update :D**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ( _ _) maaf kalau Fanfic Lice kurang bagus**

 **Warning : Alur kecepetan?, OOC, Lebay, ngaco, TYPO, Miss TYPE, Kesalahan EYD, Lice masuk?, etc**

 **Disclaimer : FnaF bukan Milik Lice, kalo milik Lice udah Lice buat versi humannya /plak**

 **~Happy Reading~**

* * *

"Oke, apa yang kita lakukan jika pagi hari tiba?" pertanyaan Bonnie sontak membuat semua yang ada disana memandangnya.

"Benar juga, kita kan pagi nanti harus menghibur para anak-anak itu" ucap Freddy sambil menaruh tangannya di dagunya seolah-olah dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa yang kita lakukan agar Mikey tidak ketahuan pegawai disini?" tanya Chica khawatir.

"Dan tidak ada yang merawat nya juga" tambah Foxy ikutan khawatir.

"Hmm..." Semua yang ada disana dalam mode berpikir yang membuat Mike semakin khawatir

' _Seriously, mereka mau merawatku beneran!?'_ batin Mike ogah. ' _Astaga... kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku siiih?_ ' batin Mike nangis melihat nasib menyedihkan yang kemungkinan akan ia alami di kedepan nantinya _._

Semua yang ada disana (min Mike) makin keras berpikir apa yang harus mereka lakukan pada Mike jika mereka nanti pagi harus menghibur para anak kecil tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menitipkannya sementara kepada Foxy?" usul Bonnie sambil menjetikkan jari besarnya tersebut.

"Waaah, benar juga!" pekik Chica setuju sambil tepuk sayap -?- "Apalagi tempat Foxy kan sudah tidak dikunjungi lagi jadinya tidak akan ada yang datang dan menemukan Mike disana! Tumben kau pintar, Bonnie" entah Chica memuji atau meledek Bonnie yang pasti itu membuat Bonnie protes atas pujian Chica tersebut.

"JADI SELAMA INI AKU TIDAK PINTAR?!"

"Benar, tumben sekali lu pintar padahal elu kan kelinci ungu" ejek Foxy sambil mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN KELINCI UNGU?!"

"Usulan mu tumben bisa diterima juga" ucap Freddy sambil mengangguk menandakan dia setuju

"KAU IKUTAN JUGA, FREDDY?!"

Mike hanya bisa sweatdropped sambil dipangku Freddy melihat ketiga _animatronic_ itu membully Bonnie.

"Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak setuju dengan usulanmu, Bonnie" spontan ucapan Freddy membuat semua yang ada disana menatapnya.

"Eeh, Kenapaa?" tanya Chica.

"Yeah, memangnya kenapa si kecil Mike tidak boleh dititipkan pada gue?" tanya Foxy penasaran.

"Bukankah... kau tadi bilang bisa diterima usulanku?" tanya Bonnie.

"Maksudku tadi tumben usulan kau diterima yang lain, tapi aku tidak" jawab Freddy tenang "Dan aku tidak setuju karena **tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Mike kecuali aku** " ucap Freddy kepada semuanya dengan penekanan pada kalimat akhirnya, sungguh dia mulai OOC rupanya.

Sontak semua yang ada disana memandang Freddy dengan tatapan kosong

' _Dia mulai kambuh lagi dah'_ batin semuanya ' _Dasar beruang mesum posesif'_

Mike yang mendengarnya hanya memandang Freddy eneg, _sumpah nih beruang kenapa suka posesif ke dia sih!?_

"Freddy" Sayap Chica berada diatas pundak sang robot beruang tersebut "Tenangkan pikiranmu, Foxy tidak akan membunuhnya kok. Kami menjamin jika dia balik ke semula, kaulah yang akan menjadi pengakhir hidupnya" ucapan Chica membuat Mike bergindik takut.

Freddy menoleh ke arah sang _animatronic_ rubah tersebut , senyuman gelapnya tersebut membuat Foxy tidak nyaman.

Bagaimana bisa nyaman kalau di lihat Freddy dengan senyuman dan aura gelap yang seolah-olah mengatakan : membunuh Mike tanpa ijinku, maka kakimu kupatahkan pada saat itu juga

"Aarrgghhh... aye, aye! Tenang saja sohib gue, Freddy! Kapten tidak akan merebutkan nyawa si kecil Mike! Apalagi sekarang dia masih dalam keadaan anak kecil bukan wujud dewasanya" ucap Foxy sambil memberi hormat ala militer. "Gue bersumpah pada 7 lautan yang sudah gue lalui selama ini" sumpahnya.

Freddy yang mendengar sumpah dari sang rubah jejadian itu tersenyum puas

"Bagus, aku bisa menyerahkan sepenuhnya padamu" ucap Freddy dengan senyuman senang.

Rasanya Mike ingin facepalm dengan gelagat Freddy dan Foxy tersebut.

"Ah, sudah jam enam" ucap Chica sadar setelah mendengar suara alarm petanda jam 6. Chica beranjak bangun dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut "Dadaaaah Mikeeey~"

"Ayo kembali keposisi" ucap Freddy berdiri sambil menaruh Mike di gendongan Foxy "Ku titipkan dia ke kamu, Foxy" Freddy berjalan menyusul Chica.

"Foxy, lebih baik kau kembali ke tempatmu sebelum pegawai pagi menemukanmu" ucap Bonnie sambil pergi dari ruangan tersebut untuk menyusul 2 temannya itu.

"Elu tidak perlu memperingatkan itu pada gue. gue juga udah tau, Kelinci ungu bego" umpat Foxy berjalan menyusul Bonnie sambil menggendong Mike.

' _Damn... Aku ngantuk'_ batin Mike merasa dia mulai mengantuk

Mungkin karena semalaman dia tidak tidur makanya dia merasa mengantuk.

' _Aku tidak boleh mengantuk atau aku akan digigit oleh rubah psikopat ini'_ Mike menepuk-nepuk pipi _chubby-_ nya tersebut dengan tangan kecilnya berharap tindakan ini membuat kantuknya berkurang.

"Elu mengantuk, bayi kecil?" tanya Foxy melihat Mike terkantuk-kantuk.

"Akuw tidhak mengantuwk kok" bantah Mike sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya tersebut.

"Elu mengantuk, Bayi kecil" kekeh Foxy "Tenang saja, paman Foxy akan menjagamu saat tertidur" lanjutnya

"Akuw tidhak akawn tidul atauw kauw akahn memasuhkankuw kedalam kostuwm" ucap Mike dan tanpa sadar ia mulai tertidur.

Foxy hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Mike.

"Tenang saja, selama lu dalam wujud ini. Tidak akan ada dari kami ingin membunuh lu, mungkin karena kami robot untuk anak-anak makanya kami tidak ada perasaan untuk membunuh para anak kecil kali ya?" gumam Foxy "Dan lagi jika gue yang membunuh lu selain Freddy, yang ada kaki gue dipatahkan dia agar gue tidak bisa berlari lagi" kekeh Foxy.

"Hm?" Foxy melihat Mike sudah tertidur di gendongannya "Bukankah tadi dia bilang tidak akan tidur" ucap Foxy sambil tertidur.

Dia menatap 3 teman-temannya yang berada diatas panggung tersebut, mereka bertiga melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang tentu saja di balas oleh sang rubah tersebut dan kemudian dia segera masuk kedalam sarangnya setelah mendengar suara kunci dari pintu depan.

"Hmm? Kelihatannya penjaga malam itu sudah pulang" ucap sang manager melihat 3 _animatronic_ itu berada diatas panggung.

 **-Chapter 3 –end-**

* * *

 **Oke, makin ngaco. Lice akuin**

 **Buat yang pusing dengan perhatian Freddy ke Mike**

 **Dia itu ada perasaan , terus mesum, dan posesif ke Mike, di lain sisi juga dia ingin menjadi orang yang akan mengambil nyawa Mike sebelum Mike mati ditangan orang lain. Manusia itu rapuh dibanding** _ **animatronic**_ **bukan? Yaaah, Freddy mungkin bisa dimasukan kedalam kartegori** _ **yandere**_ **? *digigit***

 **Dan tambahan kenapa para** _ **animatronic**_ **itu langsung sayang/akrab ke dia pada saat dia dalam wujud balita? Dari awal mereka menganggap Mike sebagai teman (karena dia paling lama jadi penjaga malam mungkin?) tapi tentu saja mereka ingin tetap memasukan Mike kedalam kostum, dan selain itu juga mereka suka anak kecil jadi melihat Mike dalam wujud balita membuat mereka membatalkan rencana mereka sementara**

 **Oke, itu keterangan Lice bagi yang tidak mengerti XD /plak!**

 **Maaf sekali lagi kalo nih chapter ngaco QwQ**

* * *

 **Nany Kitsune :**

 **Freddy mau nyucuin Mike, Ny. makanya dia setengah bercanda sama serius sebenarnya XD**

 **Iya dia seme 'w'**

 **udah update~ makasih atas reviewnya ya, ny~**

* * *

 **Inelle :**

 **Mike memang selalu unyu, Nel XD**

 **Iya, mereka sebenarnya mau dalam posisi itu cuman posisi pekerjaan jadinya gak bisa /ngaco.**

 **ish jangan, Freddy punya lice juga XD /salah**

 **pake keduaanya juga boleh kok ngebayanginnya ^q^**

 **hahaha, Inelle sebagai kakak tertindas, lice sebagai adik penindas kakaknya XDD**

 **iya, maklum masih amatiran lice ;)**

 **Udah update kok, say :* loph u too hahaha**

 **tidak aapa lice terima kok spam kamu, Nel XDD**

 **makasih atas reviewnya ya :D**

* * *

 **Ambar Albatross :**

 **YO JUGA, KAK MBAR XD KETAWA? BAGUSLAH MEMANG RENCANA AWALNYA MAU BUAT KAMU NGAKAK DI KLAS www**

 **Gapapa, mensyenin kamu sekali-kali atau lebih itu bagus kok, Mbar. apalagi sebagai inspirasi juga :* ayo jangan malu, gak usah malu-malu ama Lice /bukan kamu lice**

 **Ish, jangan sampe X'''D Lice gak rela mas Freddy bunuh Mike, bunuh saya aja mz /salah**

 **Iya, dia sekali-kali mau nutisin adiknya, makanya di kasih 1 kesempatan (?) :3**

 **Lice masih kurang ngerti kalimat efektif X'''D /ketahuan BI suka main di kelas. maafkan dede, Mbar. masih butuh pencerahan kalimat QwQ**

 **Mz pret mesum makin bikin indah fanfic lice soaalnya hahaha ;3**

 **terima kasih ada reviewnya ya, Kak mbar XD**

* * *

 **Yoga5631 :**

 **Maaf, Yoga-san ;;w;;**

 **Lice masih belum main gamenya, males donlodnya hahaha XD /slap**

 **nanti-nanti aja klo lice mendonlod dan tertarik dengannya 'kay, Yoga?**

 **makasih buat reviewnya dan sarannya ;D**

* * *

 **Futsunoyami Usagi:**

 **Freddy punya maksud tertentu merhatiin Mike, Usa-chan XD**

 **GAK TAHU LICE SEBENARNYA BUAT APA JUGA** **X'D**

 **Desain Lice unik, Usa-chan. maklumin aja :'''D**

 **KARENA LICE YANG MAU USA-CHAN X'''D MAKANYA HARUS DI URUSIN BERUANG MESUM ITU!**

 **Usa-chan juga gambatte XD**

 **makasih atas reviewnya ya :D**

* * *

 **Renyah :**

 **RISA XDD *nerjang* /stop**

 **Mike kan balita hebat bisa bicara walau masih cadel sama berbahasa warna warni sih ;;w;;**

 **Lucunya sama kaya Lice kan? :* /ngaco kamu nak**

 **Bisa jadi dia dalang semua ini? OAO mau meluluhkan hati Mike dengan cara merawatnya pas jadi bayi?! OAO**

 **Udah lanjut, Risa XD**

 **makasih atas Reviewnya ya, :***

* * *

 _ **Mind to review this strange fanfic?**_


End file.
